gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Patriot
Patriot – pojazd terenowy występujący w Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars i Grand Theft Auto V. Opis Ogólnie, Patriot jest dużym SUV-em używanym przez cywilów i wojsko. Przypomina pojazd HMMWV (VC, SA, VCS), Hummera H1 (III, LCS, CW) i Hummera H2 (IV,V). Uniwersum 3D W GTA III i Liberty City Stories, jest to dość popularny, cywilny SUV jeżdżący po Portland i Wyspie Staunton. W GTA Vice City, San Andreas i Vice City Stories jest zarezerwowany do użytku wojskowego, pokazuje to, że w tych latach (przełom lat 80. i 90.) cywilny wariant HMMWV nie był popularny. Patrioty wojskowe mają cztery różne warianty tylnej części pojazdu. Wygląd Patriota, poprzez całe uniwersum 3D, przechodził niewielkie zmiany. W GTA San Andreas zmienił się jego przód i tył, została skrócona tylna część pojazdu. Wersje wojskowe Patriota mają zawsze kolor zielony (VC i VCS) lub beżowy (SA). Wersja występująca w GTA Vice City Stories dodatkowo na masce ma pięcioramienną gwiazdę. Pojazd ten ma tutaj średnią prędkość maksymalną, związaną z jego masą. Jest bardzo wytrzymały, dobrze radzi sobie w jeździe terenowej ze względu na długość i zawieszenie. Uniwersum HD W GTA IV Patriot jest produkowany przez firmę Mammoth, jest wzorowany na Hummerze H2 produkowanym od roku 2003. Wygląd osłony chłodnicy jest podobny do tej z Dodge'a Caravana. Większość Patriotów ma specjalny malunek przedstawiający flagę USA. Gangi North Holland Hustlers i M.O.B. używają specjalnego Patriota koloru czarnego, posiadającego światła na dachu, wydechy z boku i specjalny zderzak. W GTA Chinatown Wars Patriot posiada dwoje drzwi, jest wzorowany na Hummerze H1. Ze względu na masę i prędkość może z łatwością przebijać się przez ruch uliczny. W GTA V Patriot zachowuje się podobnie, jak w uniwersum 3D. Jest ciężki jak na SUV-a, nadal ma średnią prędkość. Jest bardzo wytrzymały, może przejeżdżać po płotach i innych niskich przeszkodach. Dobrze się nim steruje, jest bardzo dobry w jeździe terenowej. Występowanie Grand Theft Auto III * Pod sklepem Supa Save! w Portland View (rozpoczyna misję poboczną Plac zabaw Patriotów). * W garażu import/eksport w Portland po ukończeniu listy eksportowej. * Pole piknikowe Staunton View, Shoreside Vale (wjazd od strony Wichita Gardens; rozpoczyna misję poboczną W potrzasku!). * Wersję kuloodporną dostajemy po ukończeniu misji Na widelcu dla Raya Machowskiego. * W Liberty City najczęściej jeździ po Portland w Portland View i Saint Mark's. Można też go spotkać ale rzadko na Wyspie Staunton najczęściej w okolicy Aspatrii, a w Shoreside Vale w Cedar Grove. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * W garażu w siedzibie Phila Cassidy'ego w Małym Haiti. * Wewnątrz bazy wojskowej Fort Baxter. * W studiu filmowym na Wyspie Prawn. * W misjach: Tak jest! i TNT-Wietnam Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Wewnątrz Zakładów chemicznych Easter Bay w Flint County (tylko, jeśli wymagany do eksportu). * Dostępny do kupienia przy dźwigu w Easter Basin po ukończeniu list eksportowych (za $32 000). * Wewnątrz Easter Basin Naval Station w Easter Basin. * Pod szpitalem w Las Venturas, tylko w misji Intensywna opieka. * W misji Okradanie Wuja Sama podczas ucieczki, CJ-a i Rydera gonią żółnierze w tych właśnie pojazdach. * Podczas misji W górę! można zobaczyć, jak jeden wyjeżdża z K.A.C.C., kiedy CJ się zbliża. * W Strefie 69 (przy bramie). * Podczas misji strażackich lub policyjnych. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * W alejce na południe od Ammu-Nation na Wyspie Staunton. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Dwa są w Fort Baxter (trudno je zdobyć między misjami Conduct Unbecoming a Over the Top). Grand Theft Auto IV * Jeżdżą po Star Junction, North Holland (Algonquin), Firefly Projects (Broker) i Acter (Alderney). Jeżdżą także po autostradach w Broker i Dukes. * Jeżdżą niedaleko Beachgate. * Unikalny, żółty Patriot jest posiadany przez Playboya X. * Patriot jest także celem jednej z kradzieży samochodu dla Steviego (jest żółty, od Patriota Playboya różni się malunkiem flagi USA). Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Zaparkowany koło czołgu Rhino, Francis International Airport. * Dostępny do kupienia w salonie samochodowym w BOABO po ukończeniu misji The Wheelman (za $500) * Czarna, kuloodporna wersja dostępna w salonie samochodowym w BOABO (po ukończeniu mini-gry Peking Duck Hunt na stronie Rockstar Games Social Club). Grand Theft Auto V * Pojawia się w ruchu ulicznym w bogatszych częściach Los Santos * Czasem pojawia się na parkingach w całym stanie San Andreas (najczęściej w Los Santos) Ciekawostki *W GTA III Patriot początkowo miał nosić nazwę Hum Vee. *W uniwersum 3D po wejściu do Patriota i włączeniu trybu powtórki możemy zobaczyć nasz samochód w trzech różnych wariantach: z brezentowym okryciem tylnej paki, z zamontowaną ramą lub bez. *W GTA VC, SA, VCS pojazd ten technicznie jest wciąż pojazdem cywilnym (pozostałość po GTA III). Świadczą o tym fakty: we wszystkich wyżej wymienionych grach nigdy nie ściga gracza podczas 6 poziomu poszukiwań, można nim skorzystać z Pay 'n' Spray (auto zostanie naprawione, ale nie przemalowane), można w nim słuchać zwykłego radia zamiast radia policyjnego, w misjach strażackich i policyjnych płonący pojazd/uciekinier może pojawić się jako Patriot, a w GTA SA nie może on wjechać do żadnego z parkingów policyjnych (warto dodać, że wszystkie te zależności nie dotyczą Barracks OL oraz Rhino czyli pozostałych wojskowych pojazdów). *Patriot wystepuje w grze Manhunt 2, innej grze autorstwa Rockstar Games. Wygląda bardzo podobnie do swojej wersji z GTA Vice City. Można go zobaczyć tutaj. Galeria Zobacz też * NOOSE Patriot Kategoria:Pojazdy służb ratunkowych Kategoria:Pojazdy wojskowe no:Patriot de:Patriot en:Patriot es:Patriot pt:Patriot sv:Patriot